Detonator
by MissiriKoharehn
Summary: During the intense climatic battle over Starkiller Base, why did Han give the explosives detonator to Chewbacca? Did he know something was going to happen to himself? No, I don't think so. There's no reason why there wasn't an equal chance that he'd simply keep the detonator himself. ...but obviously, that has disastrous consequences. (First Order victory AU)
_A/N: Originally, Han gave Chewie the detonator right before the line "We'll meet back here."_

 _Apologies beforehand for the tense-changes (switching from past to present tense randomly)._

* * *

 _ ****Earlier****_

"...You're right. That's a better idea. You take the top. I'll go down below. We'll meet back here." With that, Han and Chewie head off to place the explosives.

 _ ****Presently****_

Han Solo fell into the foggy abyss below. Chewie roared and fired a shot at Kylo Ren. Rey screamed "NO!", stormtroopers started shooting, and Chewie started to run out of there.

... _the explosives._

If Chewie had the detonator, he would've blown up the part of the thermal oscillator, helping to ensure a Resistance victory. But Han hadn't given him the detonator, and now it had fallen with his body. So... now what?

Run, of course.

They managed to make it out of the structure, all three of them, though Chewie was still separated from the two young humans. Racing through the now dark forest, it wasn't long before they ran into Kylo Ren.

We all know how the fight went. Rey is taken down first; Finn and Kylo swing at each other with their sabres, and then Kylo wounds Finn and Rey wakes up again. Dramatic sabre flying through the air is dramatic. Fighting through the snowy ground, as the planet begins to collapse- _except it doesn't_.

 _ ****Resistance Base, Ileenium system****_

"The oscillator isn't showing much signs of damage. At this rate..."

"Admiral, their weapon will fire in two minutes."

 _ ****Above Starkiller Base****_

"We just lost R-1!"

"We're overwhelmed! What do we do? It isn't working!"

"What are we going to do—we're not gonna make it!"

"No, we've gotta keep trying; if we don't the Resistance is over! Give it your all!"

"It's not gonna work."

"We're not gonna be enough..."

"..."

 _ ****Starkiller Base****_

"Weapon at full capacity in 30 seconds," a technician reported.

"Prepare to fire," General Hux commanded. It was almost time.

 _ ****Starkiller Base, outside****_

The fight continued, Kylo pushing Rey back further and further. There was no gorge to stop at this time. No time for Kylo's little "You need a teacher!" speech. Rey, never fully realising her potential in the Force, is forced to retreat. But she isn't unskilled, and despite that, still scores a strike. Combined with his earlier wounds, it's nearly enough for them to fight on equal grounds.

Nearly, but not quite enough. Soon, he manages to press his lightsaber far enough into a saber lock to wound her. It all went downhill after that. He lands another strike on her thigh shortly afterwards, and then a glance off her side. Eventually, her new wounds are too much; she's just too tired to fight. Not even the thought of Finn, lying a ways off in the snow, is enough.

 _ ****Above Starkiller Base****_

"It's too late; look! The sun-!"

Poe glanced up out his viewport, at the now-dark sky. "All right, we've done all we could here. Time to get out while we might still can."

"But where to? The base will be gone." Even as they spoke, the pilots began to veer away from the planet.

"I don't know, another system where we'll regroup with those that weren't in the Ileenium system! Here, I'll send the coordinates."

Seconds later, three ships—the rest had been shot down by TIE fighters—winked out of sight, zipping into hyperspace.

 _ ****Starkiller Base****_

"Weapon at full capacity in 10...9...8...7..."

All was ready. The time has come. This final strike would secure their ultimate victory, and _the First Order will finally rule the galaxy, just as it always should have been!_ The Republic—the Resistance—they would all be out of the way for the First Order to seize control over the galaxy.

"3...2...1."

" _Fire_."

 _ ****Resistance Base, Ileenium system****_

"Their weapon will be ready to fire in 10 seconds, General."

General Leia Organa heaved a resigned sigh. "Then, we've lost".

The entire room of people fell still and silent at her words. They all knew this was the end. And in a few seconds more, it was all over.

At least the map had been destroyed.

 _ ****Starkiller Base, outside****_

It's not long before she's overwhelmed. She's sure she'll die, but instead Kylo puts her to sleep just like last time. He picks her up, and begins to make his way back to the Base.

In the distance, the lights of the Millennium Falcon illuminate the body of an ex-stormtrooper, and the ship's sole remaining pilot lands to retrieve him from the snow. The Wookie watches with a sad moan as red light streaks across the dark, sun-less sky. He and Finn are the last of the Resistance now, other than any pilots that managed to retreat and a few indirect allies.

 _ ****Starkiller Base****_

...They'd done it.

For the Resistance, it was over, but for him and his First Order, it had only just begun...

* * *

 _A/N: Should I continue?_


End file.
